Bridge of light
by Spofe25
Summary: It's Billy's birthday! but something's wrong.. something's going to happen that will change everything! But why? How? ... Read to find out! WARNING: dtmg Ectofeature/ Bromoghost (gay 'boy/boy') don't like, don't read! I highly recommend listening to the 'Happy feet 2' version of the song 'Bridge of light' while reading.. I don't know why it's better, but it is. Enjoy xx


{ Hope you enjoy this crappy fanfic, I do not own the characters or the song used in this.. hehe

P.S I recommend listening to P!nk's song "Bridge of light" it's most 'egg'cellent! }

This just couldn't be happening…

He's really gone.. isn't he?

No, it can't be.. this is all just some stupid dream I'm having! In a minute I'll wake up.. and he'll be right next to me, with that cocky smile on his face.

God how I loved that smile, it never failed to brighten up a room. Especially if that room was filled with over a thousand screaming, adoring fans.

I loved his whole outlook on life sometimes.. the way he could make the good out of any bad situation and still learn something along the way.

I loved the way he hugged and comforted me after a rough day.. or basically whenever he found an excuse. I know I never really returned the gestures at the time, but I still appreciated them.. every single one, to this day.

But most of all… I loved the way he would sing to me.

His angelic voice was as soothing as hot tea running down your throat, sending small shivers along your spine. Sure, most of his songs were about himself and how 'perfect' he was, but it was only when you listened without him knowing, was when you truly understood music. The songs he would sing, were nothing like you would expect.. it was as if each word had been bottled up and ignored over many years, only to break free when he was surrounded by nothing but his own thoughts.

But this was the first time I actually didn't want to hear him sing.. I didn't want him to say goodbye,

..in the only way he knew how.

It all started a few days ago….

xxxxxxx

I was busy, sat at my desk editing my latest horror film ' Revenge of the mummy mommy!' when I felt a cold presence lingering behind my chair. Ceasing my clicking, I span around and came face to face with none other than my distant cousin, Billy Joe Cobra.

Grinning down at me from ear to ear, the ghost seemed especially cheerful today, and I couldn't help but wonder why.. there was nothing special about today, was there? No, I'm almost certain.

"Sup, dude? You seem quite chipper..got any plans for today?" I asked.

Before long I noticed the rock star's smile quickly falter and turn into a sad frown.

Giving him a quizzical look, he didn't say a word. Just stared at me with those sad, mopy eyes. It was at that moment when my zombie calendar came into focus and I spotted the date.

'SHIT!' I mentally slapped myself. 'How could I even forgot something like that!?'

"..H-haha I'm just kidding dude, of course I wouldn't forget your birthday!.." I grinned nervously.

The ghost's drooping head soon shot up and a smile plastered his features. Exploding into a combination of 'woops' and spirals around the room, Billy eventually returned to float in front of me, wearing a party hat and throwing confetti.

I began to laugh, brushing the remaining bits of paper from my hair before I felt the rock star devour me in a deep hug.

"N'awwhh Brodizzle, I knew you wouldn't forget!" He grinned, wrapping his arms even tighter around my body.

"Haha, yeah.." I managed to breathe, slightly suffocating.

He held me at arms length after that, and he just stared at me… smiling. I began to feel my face grow hot and my heart beat pick up. His face had become so full of concentration, it almost felt like he was looking for something.

Feeling a small chill travel down my spine, I was about to ask him what he was thinking so hard about before he cut me off.

".. Uhh sorry Bromethius, must have.. uhh zoned out.." He nervously chuckled, letting go and floating back a bit.

I somehow felt my heart sink when he stopped touching me, it was like I almost didn't want him to let go.. even if the ghost's staring scared me a bit.

".. S'alright dude, so.. you doing anything for your special day?" I questioned, trying to hide my flustered face.

The rock star suddenly seized his awkwardness and his face scrunched up in thought.

"Y'know Broham?.. I have no idea!.."

"Huh..?"

" I mean.. this generally has to be the first time I haven't planned anything since-.. well, y'know.. because no one could see me" he answered, scratching the back of his head. ".. it's weird because usually I would've just had a massive, ass-kicking Cobra party.. but, I just don't feel like it this time..and besides.. even if I wanted to, it's not like I could"

I felt a slight pain linger in my chest as I listened to how Billy's voice falter.

"..We can still have a party if you want dude!..it'll be like before, when Shanilla and Rajeev planned it!"

He gently smiled, peering up before enveloping me in another one of his hugs.

"Yeah.. thanks but, I think I just want to spend my B-day with my bro for a change!" He beamed, ruffling up my hair.

"Well.. that's great! What should we do…?" I jokingly pushed him off. " Watch movies? Play video games?.."

Tapping his index finger against his blue lips, the rock star seemed to be in deep thought before snapping his fingers and grinning widely.

" Why don't we just go have a day out or something?" He answered.

I looked at him, slightly confused before deciding to just go with it.

"Sure dude! Where?"

"..why don't we just see where we end up?"

Nodding my head in agreement, I went to put my shoes on, writing a note to mum and dad and leaving the mansion with Billy.

As we made our way down the streets and into town, I tried to break the silence.

"So..uhh Billy?" I questioned.

"Yeah Bromigo?"

"…uhh h-how old does this make you now then?" I stuttered, nervously looking down at my feet as we went..

I've never actually known Billy's true age.. I always assumed that he'd be around about dad's, if he didn't die and all.. But I wanted to know how old he would have been all those years ago, before he died.. if that makes any sense?

There was a long silence before anyone said anything.

".. Well..does it matter?" The ghost replied, looking slightly anxious. "..It's not really that important anyway Bro.."

"..It's not?"

"No.. but you know what IS important?" He asked in a more up-beat tone.

"What?.."

Lifting his arm, I followed Billy's outstretched finger to where it was pointing, the freakishly tall building known as the 'Wifri' came into view.

"Food!" The rock star grinned before racing off in the direction of the building.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Billy's attempt of avoiding topics.

Still, I decided to follow him.. I mean, it was his birthday after all.

Pushing myself through the front doors and spotting Billy sat in our usual spot in the corner. I made my way to the counter, asking for two milkshakes and hamburgers. The waiter gave me a very weird look before shrugging it off and disappearing into the back. I then continued to walk over to where the rock star was floating upside down and joined him on the couch.

I somehow found myself feeling guilty as I glanced up at Billy's suddenly bummed out face.

"Dude.. I'm sorry about this.. we could have had a party…we still can!.." I eventually spoke up. ".. Hell, we can even call it a 'memorial party' or something! It'll be easy.. just get rid of mum, dad and Jessica, cover the floors in your clothes and invite all your fans, they'll be able to see you and everything!"

If this didn't get Billy to change his mind, nothing will… there's only two things BJC would never refuse to.

Smooth peanut butter,

and parties in his honour.

But the next thing I hear makes me seriously reconsider whether or not this is reality.

"Nah Bro, as tempting as it sounds.. I still wanna' spend my day with you…" He smiled down at me, giving a small wink.

My cheeks suddenly grew hot as my brain tried to comprehend what it just heard. Clearly not doing it fast enough, I felt my mouth open and close a few times with nothing but gargled noises coming out.

Okay, this was seriously messed up..

"W-wha?" I managed to say after a minute.

Just as the ghost was about to answer, the waiter came over and placed the food and drinks in front of us before furrowing his eyebrows at my flustered face and walking off.

I ignored him obviously…. After you get attention like that almost everyday, you tend to build up an immunity and just don't give a toss anymore. Besides, I have more important things to worry about.. like who is this? And what have they done with the real Billy!?

Shaking the thoughts from my head I saw the rock star stare lustfully at his burger and go to reach for it.

"W-wait!" I yell at the drooling form next to me, making him jump.

"What!? Is it a ghost!?" He yelped, throwing himself behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and hiding his face in my back.

Lifting my arms up and peering behind, I couldn't help but smile and chuckle lightly at the child-like whimpers coming from the ghost.

"No dude, no ghost.. I just want you to do my a favour."

"What kind of favour?" He asks, releasing himself and hovering beside me.

"I just want you to close your eyes for a sec.."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I snap.

"Ughhhh… fiiinnnneeee.." He groaned before placing his hands over his face and closing his eyes.

Digging deep into my pocket after making sure he wasn't peaking, I pull out a single candle and a lighter. Placing the small, blue stick in the burger I attempted a few times to spark up a flame. Eventually getting the hang of it, and not burning myself as much, I finally manage to light it up.

"Hey.. ppsst. Dude! Open your eyes!" I whisper gently.

Fluttering his eyes open, Billy glances down at the burger in front of him. Gasping quite loudly, he turns to me with a huge grin on his face.

"Awhhh Abroham Lincoln! you didn't need to do that!" He laughs warmly.

I can only smile as I watch him make a wish before blowing out the candle and practically shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

After a few minutes of chatting, eating and drinking we finally agreed to leave. I paid the waiter and we made our way out of the building. Deciding to carry on down the street we eventually stopped outside a record shop.

"Billy.. you've been staring at that shop for the past 5 minutes.. if you want to go in, just say! It IS your birthday!.." I mutter before opening the door, the sound of bells chiming filling my ears.

Entering the store, I noticed quite a few people walking around. I glance up at the walls which are mostly covered in records and posters of bands and singers. Some looking familiar, while others not so much.

Weaving in and out of customers around the store I eventually find myself in front of the 'rock/ metal' selection. Thinking that I should just have a look anyway since I'm here, I start to lazily flicking through all sorts of CD's. None of which caught my fancy, until I spot one with a very certain face on it.

Picking it up, I examine it closer while knitting my eyebrows together.

'No way…!' I silently gasp.

Holding it even closer, my eyes widen in shock as I finally accept that the tall, dark figure on the case is in fact Billy.

"What the?..!"

Looking around, I notice that Billy isn't anywhere to be seen. Assuming he's somewhere in the store, I turn back to the CD case in my hands and try to make sense of what I'm looking at exactly.

The Billy in front of me seems to be lying down in a bed covered in black rose petals, while being completely naked. His uhh.. 'ahem' bits seemed to be hidden by the red Les Paul in between his legs. Gliding his pierced tongue along the neck of the guitar, he appears to be pulling a very seductive face (no change there then..). But while his jet black hair seems to blend perfectly with the petals behind him, the snake bites and cartilage piercings seem to stick out like a sore thumb.

I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage as I continued to stare at the CD cover entitled,

"**A sea of death"**

My face grew hot while my stomach decided to do a flip, making me want to throw up. I seriously had no idea what was going on at this point, and why all these things were happening to me!

'I must be coming down with something.. yeah that's it!" I quietly assume, placing the case down and going off to find the rock star.

'Why is Billy in that section of music anyway? That sure as hell didn't look like any of his other stuff!' I frown, 'A sea of death?! What the actual fuck?' Shaking the thought from my head, I spot the ghost staring at a poster of himself.

Walking up behind him, I gently tap his shoulder.

"Hey dude, you ready to go?"

No answer.

"Billy?.."

Coming back to Earth from wherever the hell he went, Billy spins around and looks down at me with an expression I can't quite make out.

"Oh.. uhh, sorry man.. must have zoned out again hehe.." He chuckled dully. "..Yeah, let's blow this dump."

For a few hours after that, we found ourselves just walking in and out of stores while chatting about various things.

Billy didn't quite seem himself as the day went on..I didn't get it, he was so happy earlier. It's like he knows something bad's going to happen at some point in time.

As we exited a video game store, Billy seemed to just carry on floating aimlessly down the street towards the park. I didn't exactly want to stay out much longer.. it was going to get dark soon by the looks of it.

Quickly catching up to him, I walked alongside the ghost, sneaking glances, thinking of something to say before just tucking my hands in my pockets and staring at my shoes.

The park began to empty as the sun started to set over Beverly heights, leaving the sky in a beautiful combination of purples and pinks.

After about half an hour of just walking around the park a bunch of times.. we eventually sat down on a grassy hill-bank which overlooked the seaside.

I figited with my fingers as I desperately thought of something to has probably got to be the longest time we've gone without saying anything.. and I was hating every minute of it.

I swear to God, if my heart wasn't pounding enough as it is.. it sure as hell was now. I could barely even hear the crickets providing the only ice-breaker for our awkward silence.

I looked up at the ghost for a moment, taking in his calm, yet distressed features as he did nothing but look out into nothing. Again, it was like he was searching, or perhaps coming to terms with something.. maybe that's why he brought me out here.. maybe he's bored and wants to leave but can't think of a nice way to break it to me.

My heart sank into the pit of my stomach as the thought of Billy just abandoning me like that made me realise just how much I need him. He's my best friend… I don't know what I'd do without him.

All those years we spent together, when he used to babysit me. The way he would try to teach me the guitar, the way he would laugh at my small fingers stretching over the neck, attempting to form a chord. All the peanut butter sandwiches he would make for us.. it was amazing how I could still remember all that! But then again.. how could I not?! They were probably the best years of my life. Back when mum and dad didn't care about me, deciding to just go out and have fun all the time.. at least I had Billy.

Bringing my knees up and resting my chin on them, I closed my eyes as I listened to the crickets and late night traffic, a cool breeze hitting my face.

"25.."

My eyes shot open at the sudden voice.

"W-wha?-"

I looked up in confusion, watching the ghost inhale deeply before parting his lips again.

"I would have been 25.."

I generally couldn't think of anything to say at that point. He just kept looking forward into the night sky before briefly shutting his eyes and releasing a deep sigh.

"O-ohh.. umm.." I tried to answer, failing miserably.

Finally opening his eyes and glancing down at me next to him, a small smile reached the ghost's lips. Lightly chuckling, Billy reached over and gently wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up into his lap.

My body went as stiff as a board when I felt him do this, my eyes widened to the size of saucers and I felt myself blush like a crazy person.

"B-Billy? what are you?!-" I splutter.

"Shhh"

'Well.. this didn't just get ten times weirder!' I sarcastically thought to myself.

After a short while, I actually began to relax into the embrace and lean the back of my head against the rock star's shoulder, releasing a small sigh of content.

We stayed that way for what seemed like forever, and I had to admit..

…it felt perfect.

But then I felt something land on my shirt, I looked down to notice that it was a tiny wet patch. Looking up, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Furrowing my eyebrows, I was about to shrug it off when I suddenly felt another one, which was soon followed by the sound of a choked sob coming from above.

"…Billy..?" I question.

There was no reply, just another muffled sob.

Pulling myself off from the ghost's body, I turn around, coming face to face with a flustered, red-eyed Billy. My heart stopped in it's track as I looked at his trembling body with grief.

"Billy, what's wrong?!" I ask, feeling my voice dripping with concern.

Avoiding my gaze, he didn't say a thing at first, just opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for water as more tears streamed down him face and stained his shirt.

I give him a warm, reassuring smile before gently moving my hand up to rest on his shoulder.

"I-I just can't…" He chocked.

"Can't what?" I reply, getting slightly worried about what he was going to say.

" I can't accept this?.." He shook. " It's so wrong.. b-but.. I.."

There was a long pause after that, neither of us knowing what to say..

'Can't accept what?' I ask myself ' What does he mean by that?'

"Billy.. you can tell me anything.." I answer with a small smile.

But all he did was stare at me with his puffy, swollen eyes.

I let out a small sigh before suddenly feeling a thumb and finger hook under my chin and lift my head up, and one thing was for certain.. I definitely wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Sealing our lips together in a deep, passionate kiss, Billy refused to let go of me. My eyes grew wide in shock as my heart tried to burst out of my chest and chills racked throughout my whole body.

All brain activity seized within my head as I soon found myself melting and pushing back against the ghost's chilled lips.

'What the fuck are you doing?! This is wrong!' A part of my mind screams, while the rest is too busy malfunctioning with everything that's happening.

Now I know this is going to sound cheesy as fuck, but everything felt magical.. like seriously! It generally felt like something powerful and other world-ly was going on while we continued to lock our lips together in heated passion and run our fingers through each other's hair.

Maybe this is what love felt like..

Unfortunately, this perfect moment was soon interrupted by Billy breaking off. I continued to drunkly lean forward, my eyes slowly fluttering open before widening in horror and causing me to scream and fall out the rock star's lap with a loud thud.

I scramble to my feet, taking a few step back and attempting to catch my breath.

Billy looked up at me with a look of fear and worry before his gaze fell to his hands which were no longer blue and transparent, but skin coloured and real. His eyes grew dull with sadness as he realised what had happened, he didn't seem half as surprised as I was.

His hair was jet black, while his clothes were more vibrant in colour as well as his now normal skin. His eyes were dark blue and hips lips were lightly tinted pink.

But, the true icing on the cake had to be the pair of huge FUCKING wings on his back!

"B-Billy…?"

Taking a moment to regain my sanity, I swallowed a lump in my throat before deciding to be brave and take a few steps forward. Lifting my hand up to drag the tips of my fingers along the smooth skin of Billy's face, I stared at him in awe.

Bringing his hand to rest on mine, the rock star wrapped his fingers around my palm before he sucked in a shaky breath and leaned into the touch.

I had no words for all this.. I knew exactly what was happening, we both did.. but I refused to believe it.

"You knew.. didn't you?.." I was barely able to whisper, as I felt my eyes well up with tears. "..why didn't you tell me?.."

His dark blue eyes met mine with such grief that it shook me to my core causing the tears to finally spill down my flustered cheeks and stain my shirt.

"ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I cried, my emotions finally exploding into a burst of rage. My hands turning into tight fists and slammed down onto the taller's chest.

"You're going to leave me aren't you!? You piece of shit!" I spat before rest slipped out. "I loved you!"

By this time, I barely knew what was coming from my mouth anymore, the amount of anger inside was starting to overwhelm me to a point where I was no longer in control of myself.

Billy winced in pain, grabbing onto my clenched fists and stopping me from continuing.

"How long did you know!? I continued to cry. "This is why you dragged me out here isn't it?!"

"Spencer!.. SPENCER! Listen to me!.." He yells, placing his hands on my biceps and bending down so that we're face to face.

I glare back at him through teary eyes, dropping my head and choking on muffled sobs.

"Deep breath…" He trails off. "..Close your eyes…"

I found it hard to listen to him when the sound of my pounding heard was the only thing I could hear in my ears, but I still managed to follow his instructions after that.

I took a deep, shaky breath before closing my eyes and listening to the beat of my heart slow down a bit.

As I listened further, for what seemed like an eternity, I eventually felt something rest against my forehead. Cracking my eyes open slightly, I noticed it was Billy's. Quickly shutting my eyes again, I listen as I feel warm air brush against my lips.

" Just when you think,

hope is lost…

and giving up,

is all you've got…

Blue turns black~,

your confidence is cracked..

There seems no turning back,

from here.."

As Billy began to sing to me, I feel him let go of one of my arms to cup my cheek, wiping away a stray tear before carrying on.

"..When your feet,

are made of stone…

and you're convinced,

that you're all alone.."

Lifting my chin up to look at the sky he sings the next line with a small smile of him face.

".. Look at the stars,

instead of the dark..

You'll find your heart,

shines like the sun.."

Cupping both my cheeks at this point, he frowns before beginning to slowly shake his head.

"..Let's not let our anger get us lost..

and the need to be right,

comes with way too higher cost~….."

As I watch Billy take in a deep breath, my body take over and lifts my arm up to cup one of his cheeks, wiping away one of his trailing tears.

"… That's when you can build a bridge of light…

that's, what turns the wrongs all right,

that's, when you know it's worth the fight.

That's when love turns night time into day..

that's when loneliness goes away..

that's why you gotta be strong this night…

.. Cause' only love can build us a bridge of light~!…"

Lifting his head up to look at the sky, my eyes widen in awe as Billy's wings begin to slowly spread open …

".. Deep breath, take it on the chin..

but don't forget..

to let love back in!

.. That's when love can build us a bridge of light,

that's, what turns the wrongs all right,

that's, when you can't give up the fight~!

And that's when love turns night time into day..

that's when loneliness goes away..

that's why you gotta be strong tonight~..

Cause' only love can build us a bridge of light~!

Only love can build us a bridge of light!

….. only love can build us…

a bridge of light….."

As Billy sang the last note, I couldn't hold it in any longer, all of my anger had turned into something else… sadness. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his torso and buried my face deep in his chest, crying my eyes out. I felt him gently cradle my head before resting his chin on top of it, wrapping his glorious white wings around our trembling bodes.

I didn't really remember much after that, except for one last, passionate kiss…

.. and a bright light.

xxxxx

So there you have it….

It's been days since that cold night, and I can honestly say that from the moment I woke up on that damp grass… cold and alone, I knew one thing was for certain..

I'd never see him again…

THE END.

{ I'm so sorry for this.. I truly am, but you know how it is.. you get moody and upset and you just want to take it out on something.. so I took it out on these two.

Again, I'm sorry}


End file.
